Punktabzug für Ravenclaw
by jessireichert
Summary: Snape verabscheute diese kleine in Rosa gekleidete Frau. Nicht nur das sie ihn zum Narren macht, muss sie auch noch eine hohe Stellung im Ministerium besitzen. Also wie wird man die Frau denn dann wieder los? Kann Albus helfen? Und warum treibt sich eine Ravenclaw nach Ausgangssperre immer noch außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts herum? Hier erfahrt ihr es...


,,Minerva, sie wissen ja gar nicht welch eine aufsässige Belästigung Mrs. Umbridge darstellt. Erst letztens versetzte sie mich vor all den Schülern in meinem Unterricht in äußerste Scham und das versichere ich dir wird ihr nicht noch einmal gelingen. Dieses unmöglich herablassende Weibsbild muss eliminiert werden. Albus? Ich darf doch darauf hoffen, dass sie soweit alles daran setzten, um dieses Biest los zu werden, sonst sollte ihnen anderweitig etwas zu ihrem Abgang einfallen bei dem ich mitwirken kann, so geben sie mir Bescheid und ich werde nicht eher vernünftig unterrichten können, wenn sie ständig während meiner Stunden wie eine perfide Wildkatze umher streift und darauf lauern mag mich zur offensichtlichen Thematik auszufragen. Das käme mir gar nicht gelegen also tun sie endlich was.'' Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, dessen Gesicht von strengen Falten durchzogen war, gekleidet im schwarzen Gewand, blass jedoch nicht bleich stand im bücherreichen Büro des Rektors auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und hantierte während er sprach mit einem vergoldeten langem Objekt herum, schaute abwechselnd eine grün ummantelte Hexe mit spitzem Hut und einen älteren Professor mit langem weißen Bart und bodenlangem roten Umhang an. Derweil hatte der blasshäutige Mann seine Hände schließlich zu Fäusten geballt, um seiner Aussage Tatendrang zu verleihen, doch die einzige Wirkung die sich regte, war die empörte Mine seiner Kollegin und dem gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck, der nach wie vor innere Ruhe im alten Mann ausstrahlte. ,,Nun übertreib mal nicht, Severus. Ganz gleich wie aufmüpfig ihr Verhalten sein mag, es obliegt nicht weiter in Albus' Autorität ihr ihr Amt zu entziehen.'' Minerva, die Frau mit dem spitzen Hut zupfte ihre Ärmel zu Recht. Seine Art verdunkelte sich rapide, Severus Snape wich ihren wahrheitsgemäßen Worten aus und rechnete nicht mit der Reaktion die darauffolgend von dem bis jetzt schweigsamen älteren Mann, namens Albus Dumbledore kam. Durch seine halbmondförmige Brille guckend warf er wissend mit ein: ,,Severus, ich kann da auch nicht mehr unternehmen. Das mindeste das mir noch zusteht zu tun, ist eine Beschwerde beim Zaubereiministerium einzureichen. Mehr lässt sich nicht ändern, da das Ministerium sowie so darauf bestand sie in Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Daher könnte es auch zu überschüssigen Problemen führen, sollte sie unser Gespräch in Erfahrung bringen und zu allem Übel noch drastische Folgen für die Weiterentwicklung unserer Schule offen halten, wenn nichts sogar auch für das ohnehin schon gesunkene Personal.'' Snape ließ ein tiefes unzufriedenes Brummen erklingen, lief zum Fenster und erspähte eine Schülerin. ,,Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss meiner Aufsichtspflicht nachkommen und das kann ich nur wenn ich mich außerhalb der Mauern befinde. Guten Abend.'' Albus und Minerva schauten ihm noch perplex hinterher, als er kurz danach die Tür zufallen ließ.

,,Mrs. Branson, was denken sie sich eigentlich dabei sich nach der Ausgangssperre überhaupt noch draußen auf zu halten. Offenbar nichts Ernstes nehme ich mal an. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, als hätte ich nicht anderes zu erledigen, rauben sie mir auch noch den Rest meiner mickrigen Freizeit.'' Alexandria Branson hatte seelenruhig auf einem Fels am Ufer des Sees gelegen, war eingeschlafen und dabei versehentlich die Zeit außer Acht gelassen. ,,Verzeihung, Sir. Ich habe die Zeit der neunen Ausgangssperre vergessen.'' Erklährte sie schuldig. ,,Wenn sie ein weiteres Mal die Zeit vergessen, werde ich mich vergessen, also machen sie das sie ins Schloss kommen. Für unnötiges Herumtrödeln gibt es abermals Punktabzüge, halten sie folglich Schritt.'' ,,Gewiss, Sir. Was führt sie denn um diese Uhrzeit hier raus?'' Snape fasste sie grob am Arm und zog sie zeitgleich mit sich als er den Rückweg antrat. Verkrampft wollte er wissen: ,,Seit wann sollte es sie kümmern, welche Absichten mich hier raus verschlagen haben? Um ihrer Frage dennoch nachzukommen, ich konnte sie aus vom Fenster aus eine ganze Zeit lang beobachten.'' Freudig fiel ihm Lexis spürbare Beunruhigung auf, die sich anhand ihres plötzlichen Kauens auf der Unterlippe und ihrer angespannten Körperhaltung bemerkbar zeigte.


End file.
